Presently, slide assemblies are utilized as the mounting hardware between a component and a rack within which the component may be stored. For example, if the component is an electronic component such as a server, then the use of a rack allows for a plurality of servers to be utilized with efficiency of storage, and convenience of accessibility. In many cases, the rack may have a back panel to which the electronic components can connect, thereby allowing the components to receive their power connections, network connections, phone connections, and the like.
In general, the use of slide assemblies allows for a simple way to hold a component or plurality of components within the rack which also offers convenient access. In a telescoping slide assembly, a ball retainer is used to ensure that when the innermost slide is removed the balls remain in place within the slide assembly. That is, the balls do not fall out of the slide when the inner member is removed.
However, one deleterious effect of quick disconnect telescoping slide assemblies is that while the inner slide is removed from the slide assembly, the ball retainer is allowed to travel freely, thereby requiring a technician to correctly position the ball retainer prior to the installation or re-installation of the inner slide and any component mounted thereon. For example, when a technician inserts the inner slide into the slide assembly mounted with the rack, before the roller balls within the slide assembly may properly work to support the inner slide and allow for easier movement, the ball retainer must be correctly positioned in the front portion of the slide assembly. In addition, while supporting the weight of the component, while ensuring that the slide assembly is aligning itself correctly within the rack, and while disengaging the locking mechanism, the technician must also ensure the ball retainer stays in its forward most position.
Thus, during the installation process more than one person is needed to ensure correct installation is accomplished with a minimization of damage. For example, during the installation of a component, one technician may be needed to support the weight of the component, correctly align the slide assembly, and insert the component into the rack, while a second technician may be needed to disengage the locking mechanism and ensure the ball retainer is in the correct position. Both technicians would need to work in conjunction in order not to damage the rack, the slide assembly, components already in the rack, and/or the component being placed in the rack.
Thus, the utilization of the ball retainer during the installation process is not user friendly, is time-consuming, is cost associative, and lacks a desired “Design for Usability.”